Fox Child
by SkyeofSherwood
Summary: Sarah is being hunted by a trio of Gerudo hunters. She finds her way to Ordon village, and hides herself, only to be rescued by our Hero, the blonde with a sword, Link. A story of friendship, between to not so normal people. Rated T, read to find out why.
1. Chapter 1

Zelda Fanfic: Skye Cloudgate (2/10/12)

This is a one-shot, involving one of my characters and Link. I came up with Sarah, when I still role played a lot online, when I was about 17. I hope you enjoy, and comment on this please. If I get enough positive comments, I'll post another one-shot. But all that aside, here's my first Fanfic.

All is silent in the forest, save for the sound of rustling leaves and snapping twigs as a young girl races through the trees. She appears to be perfectly human, wearing what any other woman might; a white blouse, grey pants, and a pair of lace-up sandals. Her rusty brown hair cropped to her neck, and her emerald green eyes darting around her surroundings, looking for a place to hide. Perfectly normal, except for the pair of fur-covered fox ears protruding through her skull, only to be matched by the pair of twin fox tails sprouting from her lower back.

This is Sarah. Or the 'Fox Child' as the village people of Gerudo Valley called her. Sarah is running from a band of Gerudo hunters. The pelt of her animal form could fetch a small fortune in Hylia, and they'd been chasing her for a few days now. As her pursuers close in on her trail, there is a break in the trees, and she enters a village; Ordon village, home of the fairy people.

She climbs a tree and enters the house at its middle. The house stood out, even in this village with houses made of wood, and stone. Shutting the wooden door behind her, she gasps for breath as she looks around the residence. She soon finds the place to be furnished with a bed, a book shelf, a few drawers, and a sword and Hylian shield hanging on the back wall. Her ears perk up to the sound of the approaching hunters.

They are Gerudo men. A set of triplets; Gerudo males are only born every fifty years. The brothers had hunted poor Sarah up until now. Just before the brothers attempt to enter the tree-top home, the owner shows up, appearing from farther into town.

"What's going on?" The blond, past-hero Link asks, seeing their collective glare.

The eldest of the three steps forward. "My brothers and I are hunting, friend." He explains with a sickening smirk. "Our prey has escaped into this house." He motions toward Links home, his voice dripping with malice.

"My house." Link concludes, before climbing up the ladder, and opening the door, finding nothing out of the ordinary. He turns back to the three Gerudo's. "Nothing here." He shrugs his broad shoulders.

"But we saw her-err, it go inside!" one of the younger brothers exclaimed. The eldest turned to his brother, glaring, silencing him before turning back to Link. "Very well, then we'll leave. But let us know if there is anything strange going on around your village. Ok friend?"

"Yeah, sure." Link dismisses them, before shutting the door behind him. Making sure they had actually left, he casually makes his way over to a chest of drawers. He smirks. "You can come out—"He slams his fist into the top of the piece of furniture. "NOW!"

Sarah shrieks, as she leaps from her crouching position behind the chest. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Why are you here?" He asks, leaning forward, with his palms on the chest.

"Desperation," She replies shortly. "They chased me through the desert, and finally to these woods. When I found this village I went into the first house I saw." She explains, looking into the green-clad warrior's blue eyes. "They were going to sell me to the highest bidder…" She continues, as her gaze goes toward the ground.

Link nods. "Yeah, Gerudo's are pretty greedy. They're a race of thieves." He informs the fox girl. "So, what's your name?"

Her ears twitch slightly. "Sarah. And yours?"

"Link."

Sarah smiles softly. "Nice to meet you, Link." She offers her hand to him, and he takes it in a handshake. As he looks at her, she seems so harmless, so innocent. Her green eyes, matching Links clothes, shown brightly from her slightly sun tanned face. "So, I guess since they're gone I'll be on my way. Thanks for your help." She smiles softly, as she turns to leave.

"Wait!" She stops in her tracks, as Link calls out. "If you leave the village, the hunters will be waiting for you. Why don't you stay around for a while? At least until you know you're safe."

Her eyes widen just a bit. "I couldn't do that. They'd come after you!" She exclaims.

He shrugs. "I've faced worse." (Flashback: Diababa, Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly, Ganondorf…)

"But where will I sleep?"

"I'll ask around, I'm sure someone has room for one more." He smiles. "Meanwhile, are you hungry?"

"No, not really." Her stomach then growls causing her face to blush a light pink.

Link pulls out a back pack from the top drawer, and takes out a few pieces of dried meat, offering her some.

She takes the snack, and chomps down on it, as it had been the first thing she'd eaten in about a day. "Thank you."

"No problem. So, where are you from? I haven't seen you around, when I was traveling."

She swallows the meat. "Gerudo Valley; I'm the last of my pack." Her ears lay back, the tips pointing behind her.

"And how old are you?"

"Fourteen." She answers, sitting on the floor.

As the conversation continues, night falls on Ordon Village and Link turns in for the night. Yawning, he offers; "You can sleep in my bed tonight. I'll sleep in the loft." He climbs to the second floor. "Good night, Sarah."

"Good night." Sarah replies, before waiting until Link was totally 'out-of-it' asleep, and sneaks out of the house. She jumps from the platform, landing gracefully on her feet, walking deeper into the tiny village.

One of the shop keepers, locking up for the night spots her, walking along the river banks, looking up to the stars. He gasps, whispering "Demon!"

Sarah's ears perk up, twitching at the word, but she ignores it as she makes her way to a more secluded area. Making sure she wasn't followed, she un-laces her sandals, kicking them off into a grassy area by the water, as she pulls at the string on her blouse. When her clothes are neatly folded on the ground, next to the stream, she enters the cool water, allowing it to wash away the sweat and dirt of the day. She sighs softly, as a few white clouds pass over the glowing crescent moon. She closes her eyes, completely relaxed, as she listens to the wind as it blows through the trees, and around the houses as nightfall overshadowed everything. She sinks down, letting her back lean against the rocks that separated the water from the grass.

She soon hears the grass rustling, and looks up to see two men approaching the water hole. She hides behind the boulder, which was planted in the middle of the water, as they come closer. "See, I told you I saw something!" One man's voice whispers.

"You're insane." The other man accuses. "There's nothing here but a few grubs and some fish." He complains. "Why did you wake me up for this?" He asks, annoyed.

"I saw a demon, and it went this way!" He argues, as they approached ever closer to Sarah's clothes. They spot the discarded garments, and the first man, the shop keeper, picks up the blouse. "It was wearing this." He exclaims to the other man.

"Are you sure you didn't see a woman going to bathe?" He smirks, still half-asleep. "You're liable to get your face clawed off."

The shop keeper shakes his head. "I know what I saw…" His voice trails off.

"Yeah, yeah…" the other man groans, as he walks back to the rest of the village.

"Well, I'm keeping this blouse. It doesn't look like anyone's using it right now." He smirks, as he walks off with it in hand.

"Excuse me." Sarah's voice calls out timidly. The men jump, one drawing a short sword.

"Whose there? Show yourself!" He demanded.

"Well I would sir, but your friend has my blouse. May I have it back?" She asks, in the same timid tone of voice.

The shop keeper throws it back where he found it. "Thank you. Now could you kindly leave so that I may finish my bath and get dressed?" She asks from behind the rock.

"See, I told you; a woman bathing. You old pervert..." As the shop keeper blushes cherry red, they walk away, so the young girl could get her clothes back on.

As soon as they were gone, Sarah got out of the water and lay on the grass to air dry. "Men." She sighs, folding her arms behind her head as she watched the stars in the black night sky.

Meanwhile, as the two men walk back to the village, the shop keeper stops. "Wait! I want to see this woman." He quirked an eyebrow.

The other man sighs, shaking his head. "Leave me out of this."

"Oh, come on. She wouldn't even show her face. That doesn't seem suspicious to you?"

"Perhaps she's just shy. Ever think of that?" He asks, sheathing his sword.

"Well, I'm going back, with or without you."

"Well, good luck with that. I'm going to bed!" The man walks away in a huff, being woken up to see a so called 'demon'.

As the shop keeper made his way back to the river's end, Sarah was coming back, fully clothed. As the man approached, her ears perked up to his foot steps. "Oh no; There's nowhere to hide! Oh well, he'll just have to see me like this." She shrugs, as she walks on.

As he presses on, he can see Sarah, fox ears and tails showing proudly. "I KNEW I WASN'T CRAZY!" His thoughts rang out. "You, Demon girl!"

Sarah stops to face him. "Are you addressing me?" She raises a narrow eyebrow.

"Yes. Who else has the features of a fox?" He scowls.

"My parents, for one," She replies, tilting her head slightly to the side. "But that's a different story. What do you want?"

"I want you to come with me, to prove to my friend you do exist."

Sarah sighs. "I really should get back to my friends house. He may be worried about me."

The expression fell on his face. "Well, you're going with me anyway." He grabs her arm, dragging her with him.

"Stop, you're hurting me!" She cries out, but he doesn't stop until they're at the door of the other man's house. He knocks loudly on the door. "Hey, Boris! I got something for you to see!"

The door flies open. "What do you want now?" He shouts, before seeing Sarah's frightened expression.

The man throws Sarah to the ground, causing her to groan in slight pain. "This…" He says pointing to the bruised fox child. "Is what I was talking about!" He exclaims, looking at the still groggy man.

The man, Boris, looks at Sarah, seeing her face and noticing her bruised arm. "A fox child? This is no demon, you idiot!" He yells to the shop keeper. "They're mischievous, yes. But not dangerous." He offers his hand to Sarah to help her up. "I'm sorry for my friend's ignorance, miss."

Sarah shakes her head, as she rises from the ground. "It's not your fault." She smiles softly, showing the tips of her fangs. "I'm used to it."She admitted. "But I really should get back to my friends house. If he's awake, he may be worried about me." She turns to leave, bowing at her waits. "Bye."

Sarah runs to Link's house, climbing up the ladder. She opens the door to find a dark house, and a snoring Link. She then kicks off her sandals, and plops onto the bed Link said she could have that night, falling into a peaceful sleep.

A few hours later, Sarah awakens with the sun rising above the treetops, yawning softly as she pulls the covers away from herself, swinging her feet off the bed. She then climbs the ladder to the loft, to find a still sleeping Link, and smiles, whispering. "Good morning, Link." The hero rises sleepily, yawning as the sun shines into the upper room. "Good morning, Sarah. How was your night?"

Sarah rubs her arm, where the man had grabbed her. "It was… interesting." She answers. "I didn't know some people in your village are so superstitious." She laughs softly.

"What do you mean," Link replies, sitting up in the bed to reveal his bare upper body.

"Last night, after you had gone to sleep, I left to explore the rest of your village. When I came to the stream, one of the people called me a 'demon', but I didn't acknowledge it, and instead I went to the end of the stream, in that patch of tall grass. You know, where that large rock is in the center of the water. Well, I decided to bathe, and apparently I was followed by that same man, and a friend of his. I heard them coming, and hid behind that big rock, but they found my clothes, and the man took my blouse," She says, grabbing the now retrieved clothing. "I called out from behind the shadow of the rock, which accidently frightened them, and asked for it back, which they did, and left. But a few moments later, after I had finished my bath and had gotten dressed again, the man came back alone, and asked me to come back with him. I refused, as I wanted to come back here, in case you had woken up, and found me gone. But he grabbed me," and here, Sarah shows the slight mark on her arm. "And insisted that I come see his friend, and prove that I exist." He dragged me to a house, and threw me onto the porch. When the other man answered his door, he dismissed me as a 'Fox Child', and helped me up from the ground, before apologizing for the man's behavior."

Upon hearing Sarah's story, Link chuckles. Sarah raises an eyebrow, wondering what could be so funny. "Boris and Cleatus." He shakes his head. "Cleatus is very superstitious, as you've found out. But Boris, he's not so much." He explains. "Cleatus is probably the one who called you a 'demon'. Boris is the one who helped you. "He smiles, still kind of half asleep.

"Boris and Cleatus," She repeats. "I'm sure I'll run into them both today." She concludes, as I plan on taking a walk around the village, after breakfast." She smiles.

"By the way, this village is called Ordon village. " Link replies.

And so endeth this one-shot. What happens next? Will Sarah stay in Ordon Village? Will the Gerudo's eventually find her, skin her, and sell her pelt? Will her animal form eat them all alive?

Comment to find out. ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Fox Child Chapter 2 (5/10/12)

Alright, so Chapter 2 continues from where the first left off. Link and Sarah are friends, as Sarah still hides from the Gerudo hunters. Rated T for some language. Enjoy. And, thanks Maannga and Dreams for Reviewing Chapter 1. ;)

After they had both had breakfast, Sarah prepared to leave; standing from her seat at the small table in the middle of the lower floor, and stretching out her arms above her head before letting them drop to her sides.

Link smiled, as he cleared the dishes before they both left the house in the large tree. As they descended the ladder that was nailed to the tree, a few people passed them, whispering under their breath.

Sarah's ears twitched, as she could hear them. She frowned as she spoke, looking toward the ground. "They don't trust me…" Her voice trailed off, her cheerful mood flattened.

Link scowled, seeing the villagers, mostly young women as they walked by staring at the fox child. He turns to her, trying to comfort her. "Don't worry about them, Sarah."

She faced him, as she replied, still frowning. "It's alright, Link. I'm used to it. They're not the only ones who see my ears and tails, and either scorn me or run from me." She concluded, as they walked deeper into the village.

In front of the small shop, stood Boris and Cleatus, the men from the night before. Sarah flinched slightly, but continued on her way, beside Link, as they passed them, and into the small store.

Cleatus entered in behind them, and walked behind the counter, to help the customers. Seeing Sarah browsing a shelf full of various wooden and glass trinkets, he groaned. _'It's still here.'_ He thought to himself, as he watched her out of the corner of his eye. He noticed that Link was with her. Could he have been the 'friend' she mentioned last night. That couldn't be right. Link was a Hero. He killed creatures like her. He finally spoke, coming from behind the counter, and approaching Sarah. "Your kind ain't welcomed here, girl. Get gone!"

"Excuse me, but what have I done?" She asked, as Link turned away from admiring a rather large quiver.

"I don't care what Boris says, you're nothing but a trouble-making demon!" He accused, taking her arm in his hand, much like he had the night before.

"Let go of me!" She protested, as she was dragged out of the store.

She was answered with a swift shove out the door, landing on the ground outside. She caught herself, roughly on the palms of her hands, and rose from the ground, brushing herself off. "Your goods are probably spoiled anyways!" She shouted back, as Cleatus slammed the door in her face.

Link glared at the store owner. "Cleatus! That was un-called-for, apologize now!" He demanded, pointing toward the door.

"I am sorry, Link." He replied. "Sorry that you call that trash, your friend." He returned to his place behind the counter, and faced Link. "Now, what can I interest you in?"

"Some common sense, but it looks like you're out." He shrugged, as he left through the same door Sarah was thrown from.

The sound of horse hooves was heard echoing through the small village, as the Gerudo hunters returned for their prey. Sarah made a break for the secluded spring, as her sensitive hearing picked up the sound from far off, giving her a chance to hide. "We're looking for the Fox Demon. She appears to be a young girl, bearing the ears of a fox, and twin fox tails." The eldest brother announced. "Anyone with information on this demon will be rewarded handsomely."

There was silence among the crowd, as Link stood among them, glaring up as the sun gleamed off their armor. "How do you know this _demon_ is in our village?" He asked, hoping to throw them off her trail.

"We followed her here." The second eldest brother returned. "We know she never left this place, and we plan on taking her back with us, to the desert."

Link shrugged. "Haven't seen her." He concluded. He actually hadn't seen her since the incident at the shop.

"I have." A voice called out, from the back of the crowd. Link turned to see Cleatus, coming from his shop, with a very stern, serious look covering his face, as he spoke, pointing to the spring. "Last night, I saw something that resembles what you have described. A young Fox Demon, at the spring." He informed them. "Now what of that reward?" He asked, thinking only of rupees.

"Your reward is your life, old man." The eldest sneered, as the three rode toward the spring, slicing at the tall grass, attempting to flush Sarah out.

Link rushed back to his home, retrieving his sword and shield. "Hello, old friends." He greeted, as he leaped from the platform, which lay in front of his front door, running back to the spring, to help Sarah.

They had found her, and were dragging her behind their horses, bound at the wrists with rawhide ropes. "Please! They're going to kill me!" She called to the villagers, who only looked on as the Gerudo's prepared to leave.

Suddenly, Link approached with blinding speed, bearing the sword and shield of a Hylian. He shouted to them, the expression of a warrior on his face. "Come off your horses, and fight me like men, you cowards!" He ordered them.

The eldest chuckled, halting the horses. "He wants a fight, brothers. Should we give him one?"

"I think we should." The second eldest answered.

"Agreed, he has called us cowards, and should be taught a lesson." The third concluded.

They each climbed off their respective horse, and drew their weapons; the eldest, a very ornate broad sword, encrusted with Zora sapphires, the second eldest, a short sword, and the third brother a pike and small shield. They surrounded Link, as he fought his way through them, concentrating on the eldest at first, who seemed to be very well practiced.

Soon, Link got an idea and, blocking the offensive sword and pike strokes of his adversaries, made his way over to Sarah, and sliced through the rope. "Run, Sarah. I'll hold them off!" He ordered.

Sarah stood; awe-struck for a moment, before she saw that there was no way Link could fend them off, on his own. She then ran for cover, focusing on the beast that resided inside her, calling it forth. "He needs our help. Show yourself, demon of the nether realms." She commanded.

Sarah called out in excruciating pain, as her body took the form of a large, twin tailed fox. Her human body twisted and formed into the shape of the Fox, as her human face contorted into the maw of the beast she had unleashed. Her green eyes glittered, and glared toward the sounds of the battle taking place near the center of the village. She rushed back toward Link, spooking the horses, which were not used to her presence in this form. The three horses then ran deep into the forest, far away from the thing that frightened them.

"So, you show your true form, eh beast?" sneered the eldest, as he parried Links sword slashes.

Sarah's fox form growled, bearing the set of razor-sharp fangs, as she charged toward him, taking him down, as he was distracted by Links attack. She contemplated ripping out his throat, but that would only prove the point of that prejudice shop keeper. And so, she settled on maiming him instead; taking a rather large chunk out of his right arm, the arm that bore the weight of his sword.

The Gerudo man writhed in pain, as blood spurted out from the wound. Sarah now had the taste of fresh blood on her tongue, and wanted more. But she fought it. The growing blood-lust, the need to devour flesh!

She vigorously shook her head, and concentrated on Link, as he fended off another of the brothers. She charged them, knocking Link away from the Gerudo, before his blade could land in Link's shoulder. The Gerudo turned his attention to the Fox Demon, smiling wryly. "So, Fox Child, you've learned to defend yourself." He sneered, before quickly, yet fluently slashing the blade toward her chest. "Your hide will make me a wealthy man, Fox Child."

Hearing this, Link grew enraged and rose from the ground, where he had landed when shoved by Sarah, and darted toward the Gerudo, with all the strength he could muster, bearing the Hylian sword and shield, sinking the blade of the sword into the man's right shoulder, enough to wound, but not kill him.

The Gerudo called out, in pain. "Fucking forest brat!" He spat, clenching his shoulder.

"Leave this forest, or I'll do much worse to you and your brothers!" He ordered, the fire of a Hero's rage roaring in his deep blue irises.

The Gerudo's gathered together, defeated. The eldest spoke. "We shall go, but mark my words, o Hero. We will return for the Fox Child." He warned, sneering to Sarah, who still bared her fangs to them. "You were told to leave, now leave!" She demanded.

"Very well, we will leave, as ordered." He concluded, motioning for his brothers to follow suit, as he lead them out of the village, in search of their run-away horses.

Seeing her enemies retreat, Sarah then fell to the ground, exhausted from the transformation, and the fight. She reverted back to her human form, but unfortunately she was completely naked! The transformation had ripped through her clothes, and now she lay on the ground, completely nude. Link couldn't help but look away, as he called for help.

"U-uh… anyone? Can I have a woman's help here?" He shouted, trying desperately not to blush, in doing so.

One of the village women, an elderly woman, looked out her window, and saw Sarah on the ground, near Link. She gasped softly, before hurrying out the door, and to Sarah's unconscious body. She faced Link. "What did you do to her?" She asked, half jokingly, half serious, as she put a cloak over her body.

"I didn't do anything to her, Lena." He replied, concerned for Sarah. "She passed out, after she turned back into a human." He concluded. "It must have worn her out." He was blushing madly at this point, as he lifted Sarah's cloaked body from the ground.

"I have some clothes for her, at my house." Lena said, turning back to return to her home. "You're welcome to come by and get them, before she wakes, so she won't wake up naked. " She concluded, as she reached her door, which was but twenty feet from the place where Sarah had fainted.

Link Nodded, following the elderly woman inside, as she went to a rather large closet. "You can lay her on the bed, over there." She motioned toward a small mattress, which was dressed with a quilt, a few sheets, and three very plushy-looking pillows. Link gently placed Sarah on the bed, as instructed, as Lena walked toward her, examining her figure. "Hmm, quite thin…" She assessed. "Perhaps she's not eating properly. But no matter, I'm sure I can find something from my daughter's wardrobe." She continued, as she returned to the closet, removing a few things; a grey tunic, which would fit Sarah like a dress, a pair of seemingly new leather boots, and a black leather belt. "These should do nicely, for now." She smiled, shutting the closet doors, before returning to Sarah and Link. "I'm going to have to ask you to either leave for a moment, or turn your back." She said, facing Link with a very serious expression on her face.

"I'll just wait outside." He replied, the color in his cheeks brightening to a shade cherry-red. When Lena had finished dressing Sarah, she called out from the window. "Link, it's alright for you to come in now." She smiled, as she motioned for him to enter.

He opened the door, and went inside, to see Sarah still lying on the bed where he had left her, but dressed in the dress-like tunic and belt. The boots sat on the floor, next to the bed. "Is she going to be alright?" He asked Lena.

"She'll be fine. She just needs rest." Lena reported, smiling toward the distraught Hero. "She's welcome to stay here, for as long as she needs or wants to." She concluded.

Link returned the kind old woman's smile. "Thank you, I'm sure she will appreciate it." He replied.

As the conversation ended, Sarah roused on the mattress, and groaned softly as she rose from the fairly thick quilt, looking around, first seeing Lena then Link. "Where am I?" She asked groggily.

"Hyrule, dear; more specifically, Ordon Village." Lena answered.

"Sorry, after I go back to my human form after transforming into…. That, I tend to get amnesia." She explained, sliding her legs from the bed, and standing on the wooden floor. She looked around. "Where are my clothes?" She wondered, before her eyes grew slightly, facing Link. "You didn't….!" Her voice trailed off.

"When you changed, your clothes were shredded." He quickly clarified that he had nothing to do with it. "Lena gave you some clothes from her daughter's closet." He continued.

"She won't miss them." The old woman chimed in, still smiling.

"Thank you." Sarah said, looking down toward the rather large tunic, and belt. "I guess my sandals are gone too…"

"Yes, but you can wear that pair of boots, there." Lena pointed to the boots that still lay next to the bed. "Oh, thank you. I promise I'll pay you back." She concluded, as she sat back on the bed, and pulled the boots onto her feet. They fit perfectly, and Sarah smiled, as she looked from Lena to Link. "I guess I've caused a lot of trouble in the past day." She smiled, but all the humor had left her face.

"Don't worry yourself, Sarah. Those men were just out for rupees. It's no fault of your own that they're beyond greedy." Link quickly consoled her, standing next to her. "I owe you my life." She continued, looking into Link's eyes. "If it hadn't been for you, they would have me now, and I'd be skinned by nightfall, and my fur sold tomorrow." She told them, miserably aware of that fact.

"Well, they won't be coming back any time soon. And if they do, you'll be protected by the villagers, and our local Hero." Lena smiled, motioning toward Link, who blushed; a lighter shade than earlier. "And as for paying me back for your new clothes; think nothing of it. I have no use for them, and as I said before, my daughter won't miss them."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and Lena went to the window to see who it was. Seeing who it was, she glared, and all but shouted. "Now, what do _you _want?"

Cleatus' voice spoke in response, muffled slightly by the door. "I came to apologize to the de- err… to Sarah." He stuttered.

"Well, come on in, and talk to the girl." Lena said, still scowling slightly, as she didn't quite trust the man, after seeing what he did to her, earlier that day.

He opened the door, and his face was revealed to express regret. "Uh, Sarah?"

"Yes?" She answered, looking into Cleatus' eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry for throwing you out of my shop, and… for turning you in to those men. If I knew what they wanted with you, I wouldn't have-."

"Don't worry about it, Cleatus." She interjected. "All I wanted was an apology, and you gave it to me, so all is forgiven." She smiled, as she spoke.

Cleatus grimaced, as he replied. "Thanks, Sarah. I'm lower than dirt for what I did, but you're a real sweet girl." He complimented. "I guess I'll see you around the village, and as a regular customer at the shop." He smiled, before turning to leave.

"Cleatus." She called him back.

"Yes?" He turned to face her.

"Do you take special orders from customers? Such as if I wanted some material to make a new dress, if you didn't have it could you order it from some place else?" She inquired.

"Well, I'd need to know exactly what kind of material you're talking about." He replied.

"How about woven cotton?" She asked. "Or wool?"

"I'd have to order it from Castle Town, and someone would have to go get it." He said. "How much woven cotton did you want?"

"Just enough to make a new dress, and possibly a pair of trousers."

"I could order a shipment of woven cotton and wool, but it'll take a few days to get here, possibly weeks." He reasoned.

"There's no rush. I was just wondering if it was available, and if it wasn't could it be made available." She concluded. "A Fox's curiosity, you know." She smirked, giggling. "Oh, and I'll need a few needles, and at least one spool of thread."

"Those, I have already and can get for you right now." He said, glad that she didn't hold a grudge against him, for earlier.

"Good. I'll be at your shop soon, to get them. I have a few rupees in my purse, at Link's house."

"No charge." He returned. "I won't charge you for the thread and needles, but you will have to pay for shipping costs on the bolts of woven cotton and wool."

"No trouble at all." She shrugged, rising from the bed, and stretching out her arms, before letting them fall to her sides.

And so, for the next several hours, Sarah's ears perked up with interest as she, Cleatus, and Lena talked of buying certain material for clothing-making, and the possibility of Sarah making a few extra rupees as a seamstress, selling her creations at Cleatus' shop, and paying him a certain amount of profits, for using space in his shop.

And so ends Chapter 2. What will become of Sarah, and her new found friends? Will she call Ordon village her permanent home, or will she move on to bigger and better things? Will she and our Hero, Link become more than mere friends? Find out in the third installment of 'Fox Child'. P.S. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fox Child, Chapter 3: 9/13/12**

Thank you all for reading Chapter 2. If you've played any of the recent Legend of Zelda games (specifically Ocarina of Time, and Twilight Priincess), you should be getting a few laughs out of this Fanfic. XD This chapter begins, where the second chapter left off. Hope you enjoy. Rated T, for some language, and mild sexual content. And now, here is the 3rd installment of 'Fox Child'.

When we last left our Hero, and the Fox Child, Sarah, the two had just defeated the Gerudo hunters, who had come to take Sarah away, and sell her pelt. With their enemies retreating for the moment, Sarah had fainted, and was given a place to rest, and new clothes, by the kind elderly woman, Lena. Sarah had made a full recovery, and was now talking to Cleatus, the man who had told the Gerudo where to find her, about setting up a small tailor's shop, in his store.

It was agreed on, that Sarah would pay Cleatus twenty rupees a month, for using space in his shop, and to cover the costs of the materials she special ordered from him such as the large reels of woven wool and cotton, and every imaginable color of thread known to Hylian-kind.

And so, space was cleared in the small building, reserved for the shipment of materials and supplies Sarah would be using, once she sat up shop. Link assisted Cleatus and Sarah, by carrying boxes of things, which had been cleared out from the shelves Sarah was given to use, to the back room of the store.

"That should be enough space, to begin with." Sarah said, looking around to the empty shelves, which would soon be filled with several yards of fabric, of varying colors. "Oh, do you have a small box that I could use, Cleatus?"

Cleatus nodded, as he answered. "Yeah, it should be around here somewhere." He looked around to the shelves full of various small objects, among which, was the small, intricately carved, wooden box. "Ah, there it is." He concluded, walking over to the shelf, and reaching for it. "I never could sell the dern thing. You can have it." He handed the box to Sarah, who smiled in return.

"Thank you. When my first shipment of supplies arrives, I'll have a place to put the needles and thread." She replied, turning to put the box on the top shelf, above where she planned on storing her fabric.

"Yeah, it'll look real nice, once those shelves are filled again." He answered, a small smile forming on his thin lips, as he was actually happy to have a female's presence in his store. Though he still didn't quite trust her, having Sarah in the shop would give him a chance to keep a close eye on her. And as a bonus, she was paying him, to keep shop there.

Link sat the box next to the others, in the back room, listening to the conversation, eavesdropping. Coming back into the front of the store, he stretched before asking Cleatus. "So, when is the first shipment supposed to be ready for delivery?"

"Yes, that _would_ be nice to know." Sarah interjected, turning away from setting up, for a moment.

"Well, the man I talked to in Castle Town the other day, said the material for making clothes would be ready in three days, and it's been two so I guess tomorrow." He concluded.

"Then, tomorrow morning, me and Epona will go get everything from there." Link replied.

"Oh Link, can I go too?" Sarah asked, approaching the Hero. "I need to make sure it's the right material, and in good condition." She reasoned, before Link could protest. "I promise I won't be any trouble."

"Uh… Sure." Link finally answered, unable to look her in the eye, and say 'No.'

"I can't let you do that, Sarah. Hyrule Field is no place for a lady." Cleatus argued. If Sarah left, there'd be no way he could keep watch over her. He'd eventually prove she was nothing but a blood-thirsty demon. She had most of the village fooled, but not him.

"Thank you for your concern, Cleatus." Sarah replied, turning to the shop owner. "But I can take care of myself. And I'll have Link by my side, too." She continued.

"Yeah, it's not like I'd let anything happen to her. Besides, hasn't she proved she can fight her own battles?" He asked, raising an eyebrow toward Cleatus.

"Well, yeah but that don't mean she should have to, if she could avoid it." Cleatus answered, forcing a concerned look.

Link was about to reply, but instead became quiet for a moment, before facing Sarah. "He's right. You shouldn't fight, unless you really have to."

"But, Link!" She protested, as their eyes met.

"I promise I'll make sure your supplies are usable, and I'll come back unharmed, and with everything intact." He interjected, before she could complain further.

"Fine." She sighed, defeated. "But I still think I should go, it would give me a chance to explore." She concluded. "Please?" She faced Link, with her best impression of puppy-dog eyes.

Trying to resist, but failing, Link finally replied. "Alright, you can come with me, but if something comes up, please stay out of harms way." He tried to reason with her.

"I promise I won't cause you any trouble. Thank you, Link." She said, as her smile grew to twice its original size.

"You're welcome." He replied, in the same defeated tone. "So, I guess we should leave tomorrow. It'll take about two days to reach Castle Town, and come back here." He explained, as the young fox girl thought about what she should pack for the trip. She didn't have much, so there wasn't much to pack.

'_Let's see; food, water…._' Her thoughts trailed off as she made a short list of what they would need.

"We should pack light." Link said. "We'll only be gone for about two days." He repeated.

She nodded, as she answered. "I know, I just like to be prepared in case something comes up." She explained, her forest green eyes meeting his icy blue irises.

"In any case, we should leave tomorrow." He repeated.

"Agreed, so we'd better go to bed early, so we can start out early tomorrow." She affirmed.

"Aren't foxes creatures of the night?" Cleatus asked, seeing one last chance to get her to stay.

"Yes, but I can manage. I admit, I prefer to travel by night, because I like to look at the stars, but traveling during the day will ensure our safety against moblins, as they have very poor eyesight in the daylight.

And so it was agreed that Link and Sarah would go to Castle Town, the following morning.

That night, as the two slept, a strange wind blew over the land, carrying something foul. A shiver went down the spine of the sleeping Sarah, as her ears and tails twitched, while she whimpered softly, like a frightened dog.

As the sun rose, so did Link and Sarah, as the Fox Child stretched her arms, yawning as her mouth formed a large 'O' shape, showing her tiny fangs, which seemed to be growing with every transformation. She ignored this fact, as she climbed out of the bed and up the ladder to the loft, where Link sat on the edge of the bed, sliding on his boots.

He smiled to her, as he left his cot. "I'll be down in a minute, and then we can get breakfast. Could you ask Lena if her cuckoo laid any extra eggs, this morning?" He asked Sarah, as he looked down to her, as she was still on the ladder.

"Sure." She hopped down, and landed on her feet, before walking to the bed. She sat back on the bed's edge, and slipped her tiny feet into the boots Lena had given her the other day. "Back in a bit." She called, before leaving through the front door. She then made her way into the confines of the village, and knocked on Lena's door.

The elderly woman answered the door, and a smile grew on her face, as she saw the Fox Girl. "Good morning, Sarah. How are you feeling this morning?" She asked.

"I'm alright, and yourself?" She replied. "Link and I have been setting up things in Cleatus' store, and we're almost done. We just need to go get some things from Castle Town today." She explained.

"That sounds nice, and I'm just peachy." She continued. "Did you need anything, dear?"

"Ah, Link wanted to know if you had any extra eggs. We're fresh out." Yesterday, Sarah had realized she hadn't eaten anything decent, for a rather long time, and so wiped out Links food supplies, on accident. She blushed at the memory.

"Yes, I've got plenty, my cuckoo just layed several, this morning. You can have a few, if you want them, and I think I have an extra bottle of Lon-Lon milk too." The kind old woman smiled, happy to help the girl, after what the shop keeper had put her through. She motioned for Sarah to follow her in, and went to the kitchen to gather the eggs and milk. "Oh, has Cleatus been bothering you anymore hun?" She asked, turning back to Sarah, with the eggs in a basket in her right hand, holding the bottle of milk in her left.

"No, not really. He's actually been a lot of help in helping me set up my new garb shop. She informed Lena, who was pleased, but also suspicious of him. After all he was the one who almost sentenced this sweet girl to her death.

"Well, be careful. There's nothing worse than an old coyote in sheep's clothing." She warned Sarah. "Well, here's your breakfast. You may want to cook. Link's liable to burn the house down, if he does." She chuckled, handing Sarah the eggs and milk.

"Yes, most men are horrible cooks." She returned, giggling "I better get home, before he starves to death." She concluded. "Thank you, Lena."

"It's no trouble at all." She chided. "Now get home, and have a decent meal, before setting out for the outskirts." She said, waving to Sarah. "Goodbye, and have a nice day."

"Thanks again, you too." She replied, before turning to leave.

As Sarah came back to the house, she stopped in front of the ladder, which was nailed to the tree. She called up to the window of the loft. "Link! Link! Are you awake?"

After a minute, Link answered. "Yeah, what's wrong? No eggs?" He questioned, as his first thought was food.

"No, I got eggs, and a bottle of milk, but I can't carry this, and climb the ladder." She explained.

"Oh, I'll be down in a minute." Link quickly pulled his tunic over his head, poking his hands through the sleeves, before descending the ladder, into the lower floor of the house, and going out the front door. He pulled a rope, which activated a pulley that lifted a basket from the floor of the small front deck of the house. The basket, slightly larger than the one holding the eggs, lowered toward the ground, and Link called out. "Put the eggs and milk in the basket, then climb up."

She did as she was told, and soon there was the scent of cooking eggs, as a fire roared in the house, while Sarah made them both breakfast. Fried eggs and a glass of milk each. "When I asked Lena about the eggs, she offered me Lon-Lon milk too." She said, trying to pry Link's drooling gaze away from the food. "Umm, how do you like your eggs?"

"Uh, scrambled's fine." He replied.

After a few minutes, Sarah gave Link a plate, piled with scrambled eggs, along with a glassful of milk. "Thanks." He looked at the food, before looking back to her. "You should eat, too. We shouldn't need to stop, until we reach Castle Town, and eating would keep up your strength."

She nodded, as she made herself a plate of the same eggs, and took a sip from the second glass of milk. "Yeah, it's a short distance between here and there, but I should still eat." She agreed, sitting across from him, at a small table, which was near the fireplace.

"Any trouble, while you were alone, in the village?" Link asked, after swallowing his first bite.

"Surprisingly, no." She replied, after another sip from her glass. "I went straight to Lena's house, and no one but her so much as spoke to me." Her ears layed down, against her head, as her loneliness showed a bit, in her emerald green eyes.

"That _is_ a surprise." Link returned, after another bite. "Usually, when someone new comes to the village, the other villagers are very friendly."

"Yes, but did any of the other new villagers have the appearance of a 'demon', as they've been calling me?" It was clear that Sarah's mood was going south. She sighed softly. "But, I guess it's to be expected, when superstition rules over common sense." Her smile returned, as she locked eyes with Link. "I'm used to it."

As Link watched the sudden switch between depression, anger, and acceptance, he quirked an eyebrow, but then quickly covered it, by asking. "So, what was your village like? Were you the only fox child?"

She was quiet for a moment, before she answered. "No, the people of my village were all Fox demons, like me. My father was from a tribe of Kitsune, and my mother was human."

Link nodded, listening intently to her, before replying. "This has been my home, for as long as I can remember."

"It's nice to live in one place, isn't it?" She asked, smiling, as she finished her breakfast.

"Actually, I used to do a lot of traveling. But Ordon is the place I call my home." He replied, returning her smile.

She sighed, taking her plate and cup from the table, to clean. "Well, I'm ready when you are." She concluded, as he rose from his place at the table.

After making sure everything they would need for the three day trek was packed, and Epona was ready to be ridden, they left Ordon village, as some of the villagers, Cleatus and Boris included, watched them disappear into the distance.

'_Let's hope Link comes back alive._' Cleatus thought as he made his way back to his store.

Sarah and Link rode through Hyrule field, heading north-east to Castle Town. There were no major encounters, save for a few baba plants, which Epona quickly trampled. The two were on the road to their destination, when they noticed the field was empty of its usual adversaries; moblins, carrion birds, Warhog riders.

Link looked cautiously around, as they sat up camp for the first night, dismounting Epona, and pitching a tent, for them both to sleep in. As Link worked on shelter, Sarah started a small fire, for warmth. "We should be at Castle Town, by tomorrow." Link reported, as he approached the fire, tending it with a stick.

Sarah nodded, in agreement, as she warmed her hands near the fire. "Then it will be another _two _days back."

"Right." Link confirmed, still tending the fire, as Sarah reached into her backpack, retrieving two small containers of dried meat, handing one to Link. "What I wouldn't do for fresh meat, but you take what you can get." She shrugged her shoulders, taking a bite out of the leather-like animal flesh.

"I'm sure you can get something to eat, at the tavern, in Castle Town, tomorrow. Maybe Telma will give you a discount on her pot roast." He replied, thinking back to the last time he saw the heavy-set, proud Hylian woman, who ran the tavern, in the back alleys of Castle Town.

"Maybe…" Her voice trailed off. "She sounds like a kind woman." She smiled, as she continued. Little did Link know that she was referring to the blood-lust, which plagued the beast that lived inside her; the taste of fresh blood was a physical need to the animal inside this girl. Sarah thought it was best to keep this little detail a secret, until it was absolutely necessary for him to know.

After they both had eaten, and talked for a few hours, it was decided that they call it a night, leaving the fire to burn, warding off any passing threats, as they entered the tent, and prepared for bed. The night passed uneventfully, with the occasional howl of a wolf, or other creature of the night, as the two slept soundly, beside one another.

As the sun rose, so did our Hero's, as Epona pulled against her tether, anxious to start the days ride. Link smiled, watching his ever-energetic equestrian friend. As the horse showed its eagerness, Sarah emerged from the tent, stretching out her arms, as she always did, after she awoke, her ears perked up to the sounds of the morning; the distant chirping of birds, the sound of the wind blowing around them, and the neighs of the impatient horse. She smiled, seeing Epona, and approached her, walking around the now burned-out fire, and patting her muzzle. "It's alright. We'll be leaving soon." She assured her, in a calming tone of voice. Epona had grown used to Sarah's presence, and became less edgy, as the Fox Child spoke.

Link then made his way to the two, and untied Epona from the tree she had been tethered to, and made sure her saddle bags were secure, before helping Sarah to mount the horse, before packing up the tent, and other supplies, and climbing on himself. They then made a leisurely ride toward the southern Gates of Castle Town.

It was mid-day when they arrived at the southern gates of the large piece of civilization, pulling Epona's reigns, causing her to halt, in front of the strangely unguarded gates. Usually there were at least two Hylian guards, at each gate, but oddly enough, this post was left unattended. Link though it very 'off' that a place like Castle Town would leave a gate unguarded, when there were so many creatures that could enter through this gate.

They both dismounted Epona, and tethered her to a post, outside the stone walls of the town. Castle Town was a fairly crowded place, and large animals, such as horses and oxen were discouraged from entering, and causing more of a congestion issue in the streets.

Soon the screams of several Hylians; men, women, and children, were heard from inside the gates. Link and Sarah both rushed to see what the commotion was about, when they were greeted by a Moblin Chieftain, on the back of a warhog.

The behemoth of a Moblin stared at the Hero, Link, as he drew his sword, glaring at the beast, with his signature '_I'm gonna kick your ass', _blue eyedfury. The Moblin smiled, showing a mouthful of rotted teeth, in doing so.

"You are too late, Hero." He laughed. "We have town, now. You and fox girl are next." He said, before shouting in the Moblin tongue, back to a few other Moblins, who approached behind him, on smaller warhogs.

Link quickly cut the tether which bound Epona to the post, and mounted her, sword still drawn, preparing for battle with these beasts.

"You, Fox Girl!" The Moblin Chieftain demanded of Sarah. "Desert thieves say you worth much gold, if we skin you." He sneered.

"Try it!" She returned, taking a fighting stance, ready to take on her much-sought-after animal form.

The Moblins charged after Link, heading back to Hyrule field, as the Chieftain went for Sarah, who painfully, but effectively took on the form of her Fox, before lunging toward the leader of the Moblin tribe, sinking her fangs into his leg, as he bashed at her head, causing her to bite down with more force, taking a chunk out of the Moblin Chieftains leg, causing him to howl in excruciating pain.

Sarah had tasted blood, and the beast inside her wanted more. Her green eyes gained a red sheen, as she, like a shark on the attack, went back for more. Her mouth was covered in the blood of the Moblin leader, as she charged toward the warhog, who became spooked, having never encountered a Fox Child before, and fled in the direction of Hyrule field, where Link had gone to fight the other Moblins.

By now Link had ridden Epona, frantically to the middle of the large field, and was facing the Moblins, in mounted combat, firing arrows at them, with the preciseness of an archer who's never lost his touch, catching each one in either the heart or the stomach, as they dropped from the warhogs, to the cold ground below them.

Soon, the warhogs were rider-less, and Link made his way back around, to see Sarah's Fox form, taking pieces out of the still-living, and mounted Moblin Chieftain. He gasped, as he saw the amount of damage she had done, and she was still attacking him, as he tried to flee. "Sarah! Enough, you've made your point!" He called out.

Sarah ignored him, fully absorbed in her blood lust, and the enjoyment of killing another being.

"Sarah!" Link called out again, getting closer to the carnage, as he approached on Epona's back.

This time, Sarah heard his voice, and fought against the need for the blood of another creature. '_Huh?_' Her thoughts echoed. '_Link, is that you_?'

'**Silence!' **another voice demanded that of the beast. '**We need blood. We need to feed our lust. He knows nothing of our need!' **

Sarah's Fox form shook her head, vigorously, trying to clear her thoughts and block out the second voice. '_Link is my friend. He is only trying to help me!' _She returned to the voice, which cursed her mind, while in this form.

'**He cannot help us. He is a mortal. Mortal's fear us. We are monsters in their eyes.' **The voice argued.

'_Link is different. He has saved me from the Gerudo's, and stood up for me, in the village. Link is mortal, but he helps me.' _ She tried to reason with the voice of the beast.

'**No, he is only trying to lure you closer, so he can skin you while you sleep. We must kill him, like the others who threaten us.' **With this, both voices fell silent; that of Sarah, and the beast.

As the voices were silenced, Sarah's Fox form charged straight toward Link and Epona, who reared back on her hind legs, whinnying wildly, as the sight of the raging animal, which once was the sweet and innocent Sarah. But before the creature could attack either Link or Epona, Sarah passed out, skidding into the ground, as she lost consciousness, reverting back to her human form, laying completely naked on the ground.

With the end of the battle, a lone woman stood inside the gate of the town, staring at Link, and the unconscious girl, before rushing over, with a look of fear and concern on her face. The woman was of slightly heavy build, with long red hair, pulled into a pony tail. The woman also wore a blue dress, and a necklace, made of several beads, on a simple piece of string. This was Telma, the bar tender/inn keeper, Link had told Sarah about ,the night before. She was an older woman, but she was also wise, as she had been through a great deal in her life. She faced Link, who dismounted Epona.

"Nice to see you again, Telma." Link greeted, a grave expression on his face, as the image of Sarah's Fox form, going after that Moblin still filled his head.

"And you, as well, Hero." She smiled, but it quickly faded, as she turned to Sarah. "It's obvious that this girl's been through a lot, in the past." She observed, as Link placed a cloak over her body, to cover her bareness. "Come to my tavern. She could use a place to rest."

Link nodded, lifting Sarah from the ground. "There's a spare set of women's clothes, in one of Epona's saddle bags." He informed Telma, facing the horse.

Telma then approached Epona, who slowly backed away. "It's alright, girl. I'm a friend. I just need to get into your bags." She tried to calm the frazzled mare, as she opened the flap of one of the bags, finding a bundle of cloth. She unfolded it to find it was a pair of trousers, and a beige tunic, small enough to fit the young wisp of a girl. After finding the clothes, the two took a secret back way into the bar, to avoid being noticed by many citizens of Castle Town, seeing as the 'Hero' of Hyrule was carrying the body of an unconscious girl.

As they entered the building, the place seemed dead, having no patrons, save for one man, who seemed to be a messenger, as he wore the attire of one such worker, as he pored over the menu, and completely ignored them as they passed, laying Sarah on a couch, which was upholstered with a dark red fabric, almost like velvet.

Link couldn't help but to watch her, as she stirred under the man-sized cloak, covering her naked body. Hey dark green eyes opened into slits, before she realized who watched over her. Coming back into consciousness, she quickly grabbed the cloak, and held it to her chest, trying to cover her torso, as she sat up on the couch, looking around the room. She then remembered how she got here, and the argument she had had with her beast form, and what she almost did to…. She gasped, before she exclaimed. "Link, you're alright!" She started to hug him, but remembered her current lack of clothes, and then suppressed the urge to do so. Instead she smiled, as Telma came to them, still bearing the bundle of women's garb, handing it to the small wisp of a Fox Girl.

"Here, honey. Put these on." She told Sarah, before turning to Link. "Link, you'll have to go to the other room for a moment." She informed the warrior, who was already going that way, to avoid seeing parts of Sarah he did not wish to see, for he valued his life, and knew Telma would throttle him, if he tried.

In about ten minutes, Telma called Link from the doorway. "She's dressed now. Although she's a bit dizzy from the fight." She concluded.

'_Fight?' _Link thought. It had been more than a fight, more like a massacre, against those Moblins. But this was in the past now, and Sarah seemed to be recovering nicely, having put on the new set of clothes, and reverting back to her cheerful self. But as Link entered the room, Sarah's expression fell, as she faced him.

"Link, I remember being in my Fox form. I remember the taste of Moblin blood, and I also remember almost -." She is cut off by Link.

"What you almost did to me doesn't matter. That wasn't you back there." He reasoned with Sarah, even though he was beginning to feel a bit leery about her other form. What if she hadn't passed out, just before lunging at him? Would there still be a 'Hero'? Would there still be a Sarah? He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, before sitting on the couch, next to her.

Telma was curious about what they were talking about, as she had left the tavern, to find the town rampant with Moblins, and had secured herself and a few patrons inside the building, until things quieted down, and she had gone to the gate, and saw Link and the girl, who was then passed out on the ground.

It was clear that the girl was not human. Perhaps her other form had almost done the boy in? Whatever the issue was, it seemed to be solved, as the two sat beside each other, wearing smiles, only true friends could share. She approached the two, bearing a warm smile toward them. "You two make a cute couple." She observed. "Link, you take good care of her, you hear me?" Her expression gained a bit of a stern look to it.

"What? We're not a couple." Sarah exclaimed, quickly turning to face Telma. "We're just friends."She concluded, turning back to Link. "Right, Link?"

"Yeah…. Just friends." He confirmed, nodding slightly.

Telma continued to smile, as she replied. "Well, in any case, you're both welcome to stay here for as long as you like." She offered, as she could see Sarah was not feeling well after phasing between forms.

"Thank you." Sarah returned, with a weak grin, before she continued. "But we're only here to pick up some supplies, and then we're going back to Ordon Village." She explained.

"Alright, but then how about you see a doctor. I could go get him." She suggested.

"No, thank you. I'm alright; I just need to rest for a bit." She assured the kindly bartender.

"If you say so." Telma ended; still worried she may be hiding something.

"Thanks anyway, Telma." Link concluded, giving the woman a weak smile of his own.

"You can stay as long as you like." Telma concluded, before turning to leave the room. Being the owner of the bar, she had a lot of work to do, in keeping the place running.

Sarah yawned softly, as Link rose from his place beside her, stretching out his arms. "I'm going to get something to eat." He said, excusing himself. "Come find me, when you wake up, alright?"

Sarah nodded, as she lay on the couch, curling up into a fetal position. "Good night, Link."

"Good night." He replied, walking out of the room, and into the main part of the bar, where several patrons sat, enjoying food and drink.

And so ends Chapter 3 of Fox Child. Let me know how you like it, and what you want to see, by commenting. Thank you for reading.


End file.
